Truth Or Dare
by Writing-Forever-A-Passion
Summary: When the boys are bored out of their mind with nothing to do and no one to hang out with. They decide to play Truth or Dare. One of the boys ends up revealing a secret that is mind boggling. ONESHOT. R&R!


**Hello fellow fanfictioners! How are you all? Fantastic I hope! Anyways, I've recently found love with Big Time Rush and their show. They are just…asdfjkl! Lol, anyways, I had a bad case of writers block throughout this chapter so please bear with me. This is my first BTR fanfiction/oneshot. I'm trying here. Okay, enough jibber jabber! ENJOY! :-)**

* * *

It was a regular, hot summer day at Palm Woods. The sounds of laughter and joyous, giddy children running around echoed through the complexes of Palm Woods.

But unfortunately, not everyone was having fun. In apartment 2J, lied four boys who were bored out of their mind with nothing to do. It was their day off, so they didn't have to go to Rocque Records. Ms. Knight was out shopping and Katie had gone out with Kyle (which the boys were very hesitant about) but after hardcore convincing that she would be fine, the guys let her go. It took everything in them not to spy on her and Kyle, but they didn't.

Silence filled the apartment as the only noise to be heard was the sound of the television running as Kendall, lounged on the couch, flipping through channels, not finding anything the least bit interesting on. Logan was propped up on the kitchen stool, reading a book (how boring is that!). James was, once again, staring at himself in a mirror, styling his hair different ways and finally Carlos slumped in the living room and groaned.

"I'm bored!" Carlos whined, "Let's play a game!"

This seemed to capture their attention.

"What kind of a game?" Kendall asked, lifting his right eyebrow up at his best friend.

"Hmm," Carlos said, tapping his foot then smiled cheerfully. "How about Truth or Dare?!"

The three boys exchanged looks and shrugged.

"There's nothing else to do so why not?" Logan said as he sat his book aside and joined James, Carlos, and Kendall on the floor crossed legged.

"I'll go first!" Carlos piped, "Logan – truth or dare?"

Logan looked thoughtful for a minute before answering. "Truth"

"How many times have you farted today?" Carlos asked, trying to hold in the laugh that was desperately pushing its way out.

Everyone stared at Logan for an answer, he sighed in defeat. "Fine! Three times! Are ya happy now?"

Everyone burst out laughing, Logan just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, laugh now. Just wait until I get to you with the questions."

The laughing finally ceased and it was now Logan's turn. His eyes fell onto Kendall. "Kendall – truth or dare?"

Kendall smirked, "Dare."

Logan grinned. "I dare you to lick the bottom of Carlos' shoe."

Kendall's eyes widen in disgust. "What?"

Logan smirked. "You heard me."

James and Carlos let out a snicker which in return earned them a glare from Kendall. Kendall's face squinted in disgust as he leaned down, closer and closer to Carlos' shoe and with one quick swipe Kendall hoped up wiping his mouth continuously.

"I can't believe you dared me to do that!"

Logan just shrugged, the smirk still prevalent on his features, _"Serves you right."_ He thought.

Kendall finally recovered and his eyes fell on to James. "James – truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Who was the last person you kissed on the lips?"

James froze; he felt his heart skip a beat as all eyes were on him. He immediately regretted picking truth. "Uhh, I choose dare instead!"

"No, no James. You already picked truth. Now fess up!" Kendall smirked. He would get him back for that later.

James looked around nervously as he took a deep breath before mumbling something inaudible. The other three exchanged confused looks.

"Um, James, can you speak up? None of us caught that."

"KELLY!" James blurted as the three stared at James with their jaws hung wide open.

"Kelly who?" Logan asked. He had a feeling on whom it may be, but quickly shook the thought.

"Kelly as in Kelly Wainwright – Gustavo's assistant."

A silence fell over the room as everyone silently took in what James had just revealed.

"You mean to tell me, _you_ and _Kelly_…_kissed_?" Kendall asked in complete and utter shock. James nodded as a scarlet colored flooded his cheeks.

Kendall scoffed at James. "Are you blushing, James?"

"What, no!"

"He was!"

"When did this happen?!" Logan asked.

"Guys, I really don't think-"James began but was quickly cut off by Kendall.

"James, if I had to lick the bottom of Carlos' shoe. You're telling us about this kiss between you and Kelly!" Kendall spat bitterly.

Logan and Carlos nodded eagerly in agreement. James looked from Kendall to Logan then to Carlos and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell. But you guys have to promise you won't breathe a word of this to _anyone_. I'm serious. Not to Jo, not to Camille, not to-"

"We won't! Now _tell_ us!" They all chorused.

James sighed, "Well it all started that day we were in the studio trying to record Any Kind of Guy and I kept sneezing like crazy…"

"And she had to take you to hospital…" Kendall said, gesturing with his hands to speed it up. James rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, yes she took me to the hospital and after that crazy doctor prescribed me some antibiotics to help with the sneezing, Kelly offered to take me home since I was too sick to even drive. I happily complied with the idea."

The three boys nodded their heads eagerly with their eyes shining with anticipation. James could have laughed at how they were acting like a bunch of giddy, middle school girls listening to their best friend share about her first kiss.

James continued, "Once we got here, she helped me to my room to lie down and asked me if I needed anything and I told her water would be nice. After that she told me she had to go and I asked her if she could stay because I didn't want to be alone and bored…"

The boys each raised their eyebrows.

"What?! It wasn't like _that_…well, _yet_." James smirked. "Anyways! That's not the point! May I continue my story now?"

Logan gestured for him to continue. "Please..."

James cleared his throat, "So I asked her to stay because I didn't want to be bored and alone…"

_"Please stay, Kelly. I don't want to be here all alone." James pleaded looking up at her from his sitting position on his bed with his lips poked out._

_Kelly was finding his puppy dog eyes hard to resist. She bit her lip contemplating on if she should stay or not. She knew Gustavo would be pissed but when isn't he? Kelly didn't want to piss him off even more though. She already knew she'd have to deal with the issue of James not being there to record. This would only top it off._

_But goodness why was it so hard to turn James down right now? Maybe it was the way his eyes were sparkling with hope of her staying. She could feel her walls slowly faltering._

_James could sense this and gently grabbed ahold of her hand. "Please Kelly; I don't to be here all by my lonesome self."_

_This made Kelly smile and then she sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. I'll stay, but only for a little bit. I already know Gustavo's going to be down my throat about you not being there to record." She sighed._

_"He can be a real jack hole sometimes."_

_"Sometimes?"_

_This made James laugh with Kelly following behind. He never really noticed how beautiful her smile was. Whenever she was around Gustavo, she hardly cracked a smile. But who would? He's a real kill joy._

_"You have a beautiful smile." The words flowed out before he could stop them. But why would he? It was true._

_He could see the crimson color her cheeks turned as she broke eye contact and focused down at her hands. "Thank you." She replied. _

_He couldn't help but find her whole reaction rather cute. It was like he was experiencing a whole other side to Kelly. Whenever they were at Rocque Records, she was completely professional. But at that moment, while they were laughing and joking, talking about all kinds of things, he could see her walls that she had built up for herself crumbling down right before his eyes and he liked it._

_He was now telling her the story of the last time he was at the hospital and contracted an allergic reaction and how his whole face and hands were swollen. This made her double over with laughter; James just stared at her intently, his smile slowly falling from his face._

_Kelly finally calmed down. "Wow, I wish I would have been there to see that." Her smile slowly fell as she seen the way James was staring at her. A part of her felt a bit self-conscious under his intense gaze and the other half was genuinely worried for him._

_"James, are you okay?" Kelly asked concerned._

_James blinked and shook his head a little. He couldn't believe he was just having a fantasy about her – an X-Rated one at that. He gulped as he met the concerned brown eyes of Kelly._

_Damn, she even looked beautiful when she was concerned. James' eyes went wide. What in the world was going on here? What was he thinking?_

_'You're thinking that a beautiful woman is sitting on your bed, hands in yours, with clothes still on her back and you're not doing anything to change that.' He conscious said to him._

_"James, you're starting to scare me. Are you-"Before she could get the words out, she felt a soft pair of lips crash against hers hungrily. She was startled at first, but the softness of his lips drew her in before her senses could even kick in (not that she wanted them to). She wrapped her arms around his neck, and a small blush, once again, crept upon her cheeks as she felt James' arms instinctively wrap around her lower waist. _

_Why was she letting this happen? Why didn't she want to stop? Why was she suddenly feeling this vehement towards James and couldn't stop it?_

_James could feel his heart beating rapidly as his hands roamed freely over her body. He couldn't believe what was happening and who it was happening with. But yet, James couldn't picture anyone else in his arms right now but Kelly. It felt so right. She fit perfectly in his arms, like that was where she belonged._

_James smiled in the kiss as a small, almost inaudible moan escaped her lips as his hands had found its way to her bum, squeezing it lightly. _

_He slowly leaned her down onto his pillow, now hovering on top of her. He slowly pulled away from her, staring intently into her almond colored eyes. "I don't know what's happening, or why this is happening. But I know this is what feels right, you and me. It feels so right."_

_Before she could respond, James leaned down, capturing her lips once more hungrily, as if he'd miss out on something if her lips weren't attached to his for so long._

_James lips made its way to her jawline and down to her neck, every kiss gentle, soft, and loving. Kelly ran her fingers through his locks as she slowly opened her eyes just as James was making his way back to her lips._

_"I-I feel the same way, James."_

_James couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. His was heart beating faster and faster by the second. No woman had ever made him feel like this. It felt good. He felt happy. Truly happy._

_Just as he was about to capture her awaiting lips once more, the sound of a door opening and shutting is what startled to two out of their moment. _

_Kelly, almost as if she had come to her senses lightly pushed James off of her and she quickly hoped off his bed._

_"I-I have to go."_

_"Kelly wait-"But she was already gone. James felt this sudden pain in his heart as he yearned for Kelly to be back into his arms, back under his gaze, where she belonged._

_James sat there, in complete shock as he ran his fingers through his hair, replaying what just happened through his mind._

_The smell of Kelly's perfume, the smoothness of her cocoa-colored complexion which he found himself yearning for against his skin. The feel of her curves. He wanted her. He wanted her now. He needed her. He needed her more than anything…_

"Oh…"

"My…"

"Gosh!" Carlos finished as he, Kendall and Logan stared at James in complete and utter shock.

"What happened after that?" Logan asked, eagerly.

"Well we haven't actually talked to each other after that. Besides seeing her at the studio and talking there. We haven't actually sat down and talked about what happened that day." James said sadly. "I actually miss her…a lot."

"Wow James, so are you saying you have actual feeling for Kelly?" Kendall asked, eyeing his best friend.

James paused for a second before answering. "Yes. I do. I really do. No woman has ever made me feel the way she makes me feel – no one..."

James looked up, his eyes landing on each of his best friends. "I think I'm in love with Kelly." James breathlessly confessed.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos exchanged looks.

"I say we end Truth or Dare and focus on hooking James and Kelly up." Carlos piped.

"Agreed!" Kendall and Logan spoke simultaneously.

* * *

**Ha! Well that's the end of this Oneshot! :-) I know this is an odd pairing, but I had to do it. They had a lot of cute intereactions on the show and thought "why not?" I hope you BTR fans enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! Reviews are love! :-)**


End file.
